moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Kyurone/@comment-25036576-20151104025324
"1 m. 56 cm. Ale to nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej w obcasach nie wyglądam jak żyrafa. No i mogę liczyć, że ktoś w sklepie pomoże mi wziąć jakiś słoik z góry czy paczkę chipsów." 1 część, zazdrość, ujdzie (to w końcu część charakteru), druga część wypowiedzi to dowód niskie IQ, przecież "No i mogę liczyć, że ktoś w sklepie pomoże mi". To tak jakby powiedzieć "Dobrze że nie mam prawa jazdy, mogę liczyć że ktoś mnie podwiezie" > mundurek szkolny < Otaku detected! Initiating "kill it with fire" protocol! (Tak wiem, otaku to jest termin określający niefajnych fanów kultury Japońskiej, miałem z 4 takie wykłady na mwś). Dopiero pierwszy symptom, następny to piosenki... czy raczej powinienem powiedzieć ballady? Albo i to i to. Oj zjapońcowanie lvl hard. "Więc nie dziw się, że spojrzę chłodnym wzrokiem na twoją buźkię czy też będę odpowiadać z wielkim entuzjazmem na twoje pytania. Można powiedzieć, że to niegrzeczne, ale po prostu..." Nie mam nic do tego zdania, ani do jego sensu. Ani nie widzę błędu, ani też nie zauważyłem sprzeczności z jakimiś wcześniejszymi zmiankami. Chodzi tylko o to, że takie jest 95% postaci na wiki. Np. fundamentalna Strange, czy Ser. Oni tam wszyscy patrzą chłodno... tam każdy zamraża wzrokiem i jest niemiły (prawie, np. można wywalić z chłodo-oczo-jebców Noworoczną), ale i tak w opowiadaniach zauważysz sprzeczności, ciepłe, miłe stostunki (choć głównei z bliskim, ale fakt faktem jest). Silne. "To jestem jak szczeniak - ufna do końca" - a potem przeczytałem do końca. No to kolejne 95% postaci mwś. Choć! Tutaj jest to podkreślone, co w nie wszystkich postaciach jest. Ale schemat lubi się powtarzać. "Jednakże spodziewaj się, że będę stosować sarkazm i ironię" Weapon of mass destruction! " I nie pokazuję emocji." Nastolatka bez emocji, 88% mwś. Ojjj pasujesz tutaj. Znajdę ci jakąś bliźniaczą postać. Jeszcze jak się okaże że ta postać to młodociana zabójczyni, albo rodziców nie ma, i jest psychopatką, albo po prostu sadystką... to znajdę nawet klona. Albo całą armię. Star Wars Episode VIII: Clone wars, the battle of MWŚ. "lekko... masochistyczną" oj to wyżej zaczyna się potwierdzać -> Sadystka. Szykuj armię klonów, admirale. "Jednak wtedy Madeleine nie była już głupią owieczką, jak wtedy" Małe powtórzenie, wbija się klinem w mózg, bo w jednym zdaniu, ale do przełknięcia. " Uczono ją również, jak posługiwać się nożami czy też bronią palną. W wieku 17 lat zaczęła pracować jako płatny zabójca. W wieku 19 lat musiała wykonać najcięższe zadanie - zabić Salazara." Właśnie zostałem wieszczem. Młodociana zabójczyni, aż żałuję że wczesniej nie napisałem "Pewnie zamiast smoczka wkladano jej już nóż do buzi, trening od maleńkości" Kolejny klon do kolekcji mwś. Armio wiki! POWSTAŃ A TERAZ PROSZĘ ŚPIJ, BO OPOWIEDZIAŁAM CI HISTORIĘ MAKABRYCZNĄ I STRASZNĄ. Zero my little pony! Zero puchatka! Słuchaj to... no masz 5 lat, wiesz co to gwałt? No jak to nie? To ci pokażę! Nie? Umyjesz się, brud zejdzie... zobaczysz... zejdzie, zejdzie, zejdzie! MÓJ SKARB! MÓJ MUAHAHAH... Rany serio fuck logic. Czyli niedość że sadystka, zabójczyni, psychol, to jeszcze dziecku psychę niszczy. To się nazywa nie tyle bycie psychicznym, co akt idiotyzmu. Za dużo jest takich postaci. To prawie wszystkie takie są. Od Przemka0980, po Salai... Choć ten pierwszy pewnie nie odważyłby się wjechać taka historią w psychikę dziecka. Jestem zabójczynią. Szkolono mnie. "Mam strasznie słabą psychikę." O_o Tutaj możesz argumentować, że je*ać logikę i że bezsens też ma sens. "Ale to dlatego ona jest taka psychiczna, bo ma słabą psychikę, ale zabija!", nikt nie szkoliłby na zabójcę dziecka ze słabą psychiką. Nikt nie zostałby zabójcą mając słabą psychikę, bo nie odważyłby się tego zrobić... MAJĄC JE*ANĄ SŁABĄ PSYCHIKĘ! A nawet jeśli by to zrobił! TO BY NIE POWTÓRZYŁ BO MA SŁABĄ PSYCHIKĘ. I w ten sposób nie byłby zabójcą. "Mam hemofobię, akrofobię, boję się też burzy i ludzi. Ehe" -_- -_o o_o O_O X_X O_O Nawet tego nie skomentuję, daję odsyłacza wyżej: odsyłacz -> ^ <- odsyłacz. Tam podobna sytuacja Ehhh... Masa hejtu, wszystko uzasadnione... postać ogólnie barwna ale jednak szara. Dlatego że wszystkie kolorki, które ma ta tęczowa zabójczyni mają inne postaci i to dokładnie w takiej samej sekwencji barw. Po prostu armia klonów. Pszybedo kloOOony bedo nas miljonyy... Nie wiem czy czytałaś o innych postaciach na mwś. Jeśli nie, to nie mogę Cię za to za bardzo winić. Za bardzo. Trochę jednak mogę. A mogę właśnie jeno powiedzieć, że większość osób oglądających mangę i anime najwyraźniej (statystyki nie kłamią) robi prawie zawsze takie same postacie. Zbliżone do siebie pod ogólnym kątem, a często wręcz identyczne. I niemal zawsze: je*nięte. Nie należy jednak wrzucać wszystkich do jednego worka... ale trudno, jak walnąć, to atomówką - niech dostaną wszyscy. Statystyka nie kłamie. - zabójczyni - nastolatka - uciekła od/zabiła/straciła rodziców - ojciec szatan/anioł/demon Taki główny schemat, pomniejszy to dorzuciłbym psycholka itd itd... I się sprawdza w niemal wszystkich postaciach MWŚ'u. No i uwierz mi, że czytając opowiadanie, po każdym zdaniu, do którego miałem wąty wpisywałem coś tutaj. Wpisywałem i wpisywałem. I na serio pisałem te przewidywania "czy to aby nie wyjdzie nastoletnia zabójczyni, czy też się mylę". Już po pierwszym zdaniu "na pierwszy rzut oka..." widać że to będzie coś "specjalnego". Ale na mwś to jest akurat "totalnie standardowe" a nie "specjalne". Może pomyliłem się co do sadystki. Jest bardziej psychiczna niż sadystyczna. I kompletnie zapomniałem o motywie, gdzie postać jest synem/córką szatana/demona/anioła... a szkoda, nie utrwaliło mi się mimo że RebelRat często tak o tym pisał. Ale reszta niby się zgadza. Może nie zauważyłaś plusów. Cóż... ja też! JA TEŻ ICH TU KU*WA NIE ZAUWAZYŁEM! ... nie no, są. Oczywiście że są. I tak jak powiedziałem: to praktycznie klon. O tyle że przebija wszystkie inne repliki (ciekawe kto jest oryginałem?), naprawdę bardzo dobrze napisany art, bardzo dobrze rozbudowany, świetne te japońcowate fragmenty tekstu (tych ballad, piosenek... nieważne). Historia choć skrajnie walnięta i nielogiczna (jechanie tarką po mózgu dziecka... bo? Po co?) jest mimo wszystko, pomijając te wady świetna (mówię o całym rozdziale, nie samej historii postaci), zupełnie jak napisał Azazel Lacharses niżej. I podobnie jak on określił; mi też masakrycznie podoba się narracja. Dobrze poprowadzona pierwszoosobowa jest lepsza niż każda z 3 os. Choć historie postaci na mwś (np. Clarity) były lepsze... ale ta przebija wszystkie te tych "nastoletnich, psychicznych zabójczyni, co Cię zabiją samym wzrokiem, ale lubią się przytulać". Ale też ogólnie stanowi wysoki poziom w porównaniu do innych, część postaci zaś deklasuje. Poza jednym przykładem, nie zwracałem uwagi na powtórzenia... i ortografię. Może były, może nie, to nie decyduje o tym jak twórcza jesteś. Wbrew pozorom ogólnie podoba mi się postać. Doceniam też czas jaki poświęciłaś na rozbudowanie, tworzenie, sam koncept (choć to klon) Pszepłaszam za buendy, pisałem o 3 nad ranem... Witaj w naszej armii. Armii klonów.